


Fustrations

by himekohimura



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Army Talk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk between Heechul and Eeteuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a dialogue fic of what I think probably went on between Heechul and Eeteuk after Inkigayo and The Talk.

"You're an idiot."

"So are you."

Heechul snorted. Eeteuk sighed. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"It's up to you. I'm over it. You're the one who wanted to tell the world."

"You didn't have to listen to me."

"Well with every one of the members crying and agreeing with you, you think I had a choice?"

"It was only Eunhyuk crying."

"That you know of. The rest wouldn't leave me alone the entire night."

Eeteuk sighed again and put his drink down. The cafe was deserted. Of course it was. They cleared the entire place out for them. Just the two of them. A late night outing while the rest of Seoul slept. "Heechul. I know you've been suffering--"

"If you're going to make another reference to Hankyung, I may break your neck."

"You make things so difficult sometimes."

"Sorry, Leader-sshi. I promise I won't do it for much longer."

Eeteuk winced. "That was unnecessary." Heechul didn't look remorseful as he took another sip of his coffee. "Heechulie. Telling the fans not to wait for you is cruel don't you think?"

"They shouldn't have to wait. I don't want anyone to wait for me."

"Not even us?"

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Why did you think I wanted to go in without telling anyone? This is the drama I wanted to avoid. All this stupid questions when all I want to do is do my time and get it over with like Youngwoon is doing."

"You could have given us some sort of warning, you know." Eeteuk resisted the urge to slap the other by picking up his coffee again. "Everything...Everything's chaotic."

"Again, reiterating my point. I could have gone in and the drama would have been at the minimum. It'd have been like Kibum. People knew he was out there somewhere but didn't make a fuss."

"They would have noticed sooner or later. Especially since we're in the middle of promoting." Eeteuk shook his head. "Why couldn't you have waited until afterwards?"

"Because if I had waited till afterwards I would have never gone."

"Heechul..."

"No, Jungsu. You're the one that wants to rule the world. And I thought I did too. But now..." Heechul sipped his drink. "Things are different."

"I just wish you had given us time." Eeteuk sighed for the third time since the beginning of their conversation. "Given us time to get over the fact that you're leaving us."

"And draw it out like you have? Fat chance of that. You know me, Eeteuk. We've been friends for years already. Before this Super Junior thing. I don't like to draw things out. I didn't even pass the physical so it's not like I can't see you if I wanted." Heechul passed a hand through his hair. "You're more angry at the fact that the fans are in an uproar."

"I'm more angry at the fact that _you didn't think to tell anyone_ you were leaving." 

"I gave you a week's notice. Isn't that enough?"

"No. It's not." Eeteuk closed his eyes. "I feel like I've gone through this before. Repeating history..."

"Again, I feel the need to break your neck."

"Then do it. Because that's what it's going to feel like when you walk through those gates. Like I'm dying."

Heechul's eyes narrowed. "Don't be overly dramatic. It isn't your expertise."

"Sorry, didn't mean to take your limelight."

Heechul flipped him the finger. "Smartass."

"Smarter than your ass, that's for certain."

This time, it was Heechul that sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to finish promotions and see you off at the gate."

There was a long pause and Eeteuk looked over at Heechul who looked stared back. "You'll be in Japan. Why else do you think I picked that day?"

Eeteuk blinked and then frowned. "You fucker."

"Part of my charms."

"You _bitch_." Eeteuk rose from his seat.

Heechul placed his coffee on the table. "Aren't you too old to call people names?" He saw it coming a mile away. Eeteuk, always the stronger one, hauled him up by the collar. 

"Are you really going to take away _our last chance_?" Eeteuk growled into his face. "Do you know how much this is going to _hurt_ them?"

"Always thinking about the others. What about you, _Eeteuk_ ," Heechul sneered out his stage name. "Are you even going to care? Our poor leader-sshi. Losing one more of his flock." Eeteuk looked about ready to punch him. But then suddenly the rage was gone replaced with hurt that Heechul didn't want to see. The reason he'd wanted to go quietly. So he didn't have to see.

"What do you want, Heechul? For me to hit you?" Eeteuk threw Heechul back into his chair. "You're a heartless bastard. We love you and as much as you don't seem to like the idea, we're going to love you and wait for you. When we come back next time, it'll be my flock all as one. It'll be your flock as well." Eeteuk shook his head and took his seat again. "I hope you'll find whatever you're looking for in there."

"I hope so too."

They sat in silence for the rest of the night, watching the sun rise over the horizon with nothing but the future in their minds.


End file.
